


Harrison Orion Severus Snape - Black

by emaz0225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Other, Post Mpreg, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Harry is Sirius and Severus son he was conceived on a drunken one night stand and Lily and James agreed to raise the boy then the dreaded night happened.





	Harrison Orion Severus Snape - Black

**Author's Note:**

> Orion Black is not dead in this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is taken by his Paddy and his Pappa

**_Being placed in his grandparents care_ **

* * *

_**Walburga Pov** _

_**I have been informed that the Potter's  have passed away and Dumbledore is wanting to take my grandson to Muggles. I am taking out of my thoughts by Sirius coming in with sorrowd look on his face and holding Harry close to his chest and he says " Mother take Harry I don't want him to go to the Dursley's and I will contact Snape so we can find away to keep Harry with us."  I nod and I take Harry and Sirius goes to the Floo and calls Severus Snape and my husband comes in and stops shortly and says " Why are you holding Harrison." I look at him and intrupted by Sirius coming in with Severus behind him Sirius comes over to me and takes Harry in my arms and says " I'm sorry Pup about auntie Lily and James." Harry opens his eyes and says " Paddy ." With glee and kisses Sirius cheek and Sirius kisses his nose. Sirius spoke up and says " Mother and Father will you fight to help us keep custody we have spilt and we both agree we want Harry to be raised here he will safest here."  I nod and he sighs in relief and Harry falls asleep in his arms and Severus acio's a crib for harry.**_

* * *

_**I keep Harry with me in my room and I place him in his crib and I grab a Quill and I start my letter to Moony.**_  

  _Dear Moony,_

_ So by now you have heard of Prongs and Lily's death I did not betray them I was not the secret keeper that was all Petagrew. I have my son with me in my family's house safe and sound from Death Eaters.  _

_ Yours truly, Paddfoot.  _

**_I send it off and I look at my son I do not regret barring him thank god he did not get Snivillus nose.  I go to the loo and have a shower and I cry for Lily's and Prongs deaths and I get out and I put on sleep pants and I get into my bed and I put on a monitoring charm on Harry._ **

**_I wake up to Harry crying I start to console him and he says " Paddy " with a sniffle and I kiss his head and say " It is alright little man." I lay on my bed and I have Harry lay on my chest and I rub his back soothingly._**

**_We fall back to asleep and I get woken by my mother who take Harry from me and she gives a bath and puts him in jeans and a green pull over. I take him with me downstairs and I see Snivellius here and I Harry waves at him and I give Harry to him. I take a sip from my ckffco and Father clears his throat and says " I have gotten you guys to keep custody, but Severus you will need to work at Hogwarts because it was the only way to keep you at of azkaban because you were a known Death Eater." Severus nods and says " I will need to keep a close call on Dumbledore." They nod and Harry is flailing his arm with agaitated look on his face._ **


End file.
